Just a Proposition
by twifan1011
Summary: Leah has never really messed with love not after her fiancé, Sam left her for her cousin. In here eyes love is useless and will only weigh her down. But what happen when she meets the god of sexy and power, and he makes her a proposition she can't resist. No wolves in this story, sorry.


**Okay so all of the characters belong to Stepanie Meyer, but this plot is all mine and I thought of all of it by myself. I hope you guys enjoy reading it because I enjoyed** **writing it. It's just really fun. Anyway please don't forget to review. I want to know what you guys are thinking. Without any further interruptions, here is the story.**

* * *

I heard the flicker of a light, as the office next to mine turned their light off, letting it be known that their work for today was over. I look across the hall at the next office, as Rachel exits. She grins at me before heading over to my office.

There were only two people left in the office where I did my work. It was me and Claire. Claire was a beautiful girl with bright blonde hair and the most relaxed green eyes. Maybe the prettier girl in the job. Her teeth were pure white almost as if they were bleached, and not a single wrinkle ruined her face.

Rachel sauntered in with her purse at her side. A wide grin was spread across her face. She walked over and leaned over me, her hair in a ponytail. Rachel was beautiful too with her brunette hair and daring blue eyes. She was a girl to be messed with an not a lot of people rose to the challenge.

"What are you doing?" She asks, setting her purse down and looking at Claire who smiled in response. I sigh. They had something planned, I knew.

"Working," I answer matter of factly. That's what people did at work, right? They worked.

"Another manuscript," Claire says from over her desk. She turns her computer off and walks over to us. She pushed her hair behind her shoulders. "That's her favorite part of the job."

"Seeing as though this is a publishing business, tht would be one of the main parts, wouldn't it?" I ask exasperated. I took my work seriously. Work was my life, an it was something I was really good at.

"Its nearly eight, Leah," Rachel says bending down so that we are now eye to eye. Without losing eye contact, she closes the laptop on my desk down, so that it powers off. "Maybe we should be heading home."

Though I one it would be the best idea to t least finish chapter eight of the manuscript, I can't help but agree with Rachel. I was dead tired, and my eye lids were getting droopy. The truth was that I was really tired an desperately could go for some sleep. I nodded at Rachel who grins in return.

"Fine," I say packing up my work station and putting my laptop in it's brown leather case. Then I stand up and brush myself off. A few hours of sleep sounded perfect iggy about now.

"Wait!" Claire exclaims, as she rushes to me and grabs my shoulders. The only reason her head touched my neck was because of her high heels. "Petey's," she says, and I groan.

i knew here this heading. They wanted me to go to a bar, get drunk, but it wasn't going I happen. I want that type of person.

"Can't," I murmer. "Not only do I have jack shit to wear, but I have a meeting tomorrow guys. Sorry."

i couldn't hav though of a better excuse. I grin to myself on the inside.

Clair pouts, and she reminds me of a six year old. "Okay, but you have no reason to not go tomorrow," she says.

"Will you come?" Rachel asks,and her blue eyes look determined. They have hope in them.

"If nothing comes up," I tell them before picking up my bag and slinging it over my arm. Then I look at them. "Sorry, but I must be going. Meeting tomorrow," I explain, as I tap the invisible watch on my wrist. Them I wave at the bfore saying bye and walking out of the office.

when I am out of sight, I let out a low breath of relief before sighing. I had gotten out of it today, but tomorrow would be a different story. What would my excuse be then?

I shake my head, getting rid of the thought. That didn't matter right now. What mattered now was me getting home and getting into the bed. It was a nice idea since I had only gotten six hours of sleep last night because of work. It was minimum, but tonight I would make sure I got at least eight.

I pull the key out of my pocket and push the button, so that the car honks. I follow the noise until in front of me is a silver jeep. I loved my truck! I had even named her Lucille. Childish, yes, but who cares?

i unlock the truck before hopping in and closing the door behind me. Then I move the rear view mirror before putting my seatbelt around my waist and shoulder and buckling it. Then i put they key in the ignition and listen as the car sparks to life. _good girl,_ I praise in my head.

i put my hand on the seat behind me before looking in the rear view mirror and slowly pulling out. It had been clear.

The sky is a dark blue, and I know I should get home before it gets dark. The clouds are dark and heavy, and I have a feeling it will rain. I didn't want to get caught in a thunder storm.

Pulling out into the road, I put my hand on the radio as I try to find a good song to listen to. I stop on Miranda Lambert's song mamas broken heart. It had to be by far one of my favorite songs. I let the music fill the car.

 _I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors_

 _i scream his name till th neighbor calls the cops_

 _i numb the pain at the expense of my liver_

 _dont know what I did next all I know I couldn't stop_

 _word got around to the barrier and the baptist_

 _my mamas phone started ringing off the hook_

 _i can hear her now saying she ain't gonna have it_

 _dont matter how you feel it only matters how you look_

 _go and fix your make up girl_

 _its just a break up run and_

 _hide your crazy and start acting like a lady_

 _cause I raised you better gotta keep it together_

 _even when you fall apart_

 _This ain't my mamas broken heart_

ound i turn the music down, as I pull into walmart. I would make my trip fast. In and out. I didn't want much rather than an oven pizza and a sprite,

i quickly park before hopping out of the car and walking into the store. A warm breeze immediately blew around me, as I walked in. The store was still pretty packed.

It doesn't take me long to find the cold food second since I had been to this several times in the past. They ha everything here. Icecream, biscuits, sausages, you name it.

I pick up a sausage and cheese pizza before getting some minute maid lemonade cups. When I have what I want I walk out of the freezer section and continue to where they had their drinks. I pick up a sprite before wondering to the self check out station.

There were only four check out stations, and there was only one man in front of me. I tap my foot. I could wait a few minutes.

Without meaning to, I look at the man's back that was in front of me. His shoulder blades were relaxed against his shirt, and his back looks sculpted, like a gods. He had on a short sleeved shirt that showed off his beautiful tan skin that reminded me of caramel.

His back rippled, as he walked up to the register that had just been opened. His body flexes when he reaches it, and he starts scanning his stuff. It was a few button down long sleeved shirts with jeans and slacks. This was something a man would wear to a serious jobs.

 _I wonder where he works,_ my mind wonders. The man turns catching my eyes and forcing me to look at him in the eye. His face! It was so beautiful and handsome. And hot.

His eyes were a beautiful amber color that went perfectly well with the rest of his face. His chin was sculpted and his nose hooked but lean. His eyes full of something i didn't recognize. Humor maybe?

His beautiful face went along with the body he had. He was just a handsome man. A god. And I felt something I hadn't felt in a while when he stared at me. Aroused. Sure I had thought of men attractive, but this was different. In so many ways.

His eyes still watched me, as I clenched my thighs together and looked away, flushing. This was ridiculous! I didn't know the man. He had only looked my way not touching me in any sort of way. Though I wish he would.

When i look back up at him, a smirk is on his face, as he continues his scanning. He knew the effect he had on me. The effect he probably had on all women. It was disarming, really.

"Miss," I hear my voice and realize that it was coming from the god that was in front of me. The words rolling off his tongue, and the area in between my legs get worse. I scold myself.

I look at him through my long lashes, and a grin takes up his face. "Its open," he says pointing at the register beside him. It was open just as he had said. I take a deep breath and make my way to it.

This was worse by far. Now I could smell his musky man like scent. There was also a tang of rain in his scent, and he smelled so good. I wanted this man so bad! It was insane.

I quickly try to scan the stuff I have, making sure to not glance at the god beside me. It was hard! I wante so bad to see his beautiful face, but that would make my situation worse. When I finish I let a breath go that I didn't even know I was holding. One more look. I glance at te register next to mine, looking for a glimpse. But when I looked at the register, the man was for and an old lady had taken his spot.

I sigh and look away. Mystery man was gone, and chances were I wouldn't see him again. A sad thought, but it wasn't like I knew him or anything no matter how much I wished I did.

After picking up my groceries, I walk outside and feel the cool breeze blow my short hair. Then I begin to proceed to walk towards my car, and then a car comes zooming towards me. I didn't move because of the shock. This was it!

Before the car came, I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into them. My breathing was rapid, and I was so tense, as I snuggled into the strangers chest. It was a man. I looked up at the mans face, as everything started coming down on me. It was the mystery man, as I was in his arms.


End file.
